Lionblaze/PR
Personality :Lionblaze is shown to be impulsive, proud, determined, and loyal. Revealed on Warriors Website He is courageous in battle and would give his life in a heartbeat to protect his Clan. Relationships Leafpool :Lionblaze is surprised when he finds out that Leafpool is his mother, but decides that the prophecy is all that matters and that him and his siblings are still part of it as Leafpool is still related to Firestar. Crowfeather :When Leafpool tells Crowfeather that he is Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf’s father, Crowfeather bitterly responds that his only kit is Breezepelt, and that the Three mean nothing to him. When Lionblaze learns that his father is Crowfeather, he decides that the prophecy is the only thing that matters. Eventually, Crowfeather apologizes to Lionblaze for how he behaved when he discovered that Lionblaze was his son, and Lionblaze forgives his father. Squirrelflight and Bramblestar :When Lionblaze thought that Squirrelflight and Bramblestar were his parents, he loved them, and they were proud of him. When Lionblaze learns that they are not his parents, he is shocked, but decides that the prophecy is the only thing that matters. Everyone involved in the situation eventually forgives each other (sans Jayfeather), and Lionblaze holds no resentment toward Squirrelflight, Leafpool, or Crowfeather. When Bramblestar begins acting weird after losing a life, and banishes Lionblaze temporarily for accidentally crossing the WindClan border, many cats are shocked, as they thought Bramblestar still loved Lionblaze as a son. Lionblaze is also shocked and indignant, but does what his leader says, even though he thinks that it is a ridiculous punishment. When he is outed as a codebreaker, he is even more annoyed, saying that there is no way he could’ve controlled the circumstances of his birth. However, when Bramblestar insists that he must atone, Lionblaze takes the oath of loyalty to satisfy the cat who he once thought cared about him. Jayfeather and Hollyleaf :When all three siblings thought that they were the prophesied Three, they often talked about the prophecy and how important they were. They go on many adventures together, including sneaking out of camp as kits, saving some WindClan kits from the flooding tunnels, and going to the Tribe of Rushing Water. When Lionblaze and Jayfeather see the tunnels collapse on Hollyleaf, they assume she is dead, and mourn for their sister. They also decide not to tell anyone about the truth of Ashfur’s murder, so that Hollyleaf will be remembered as a noble warrior. In Hollyleaf’s absence, Lionblaze and Jayfeather train Dovewing to be the third cat. When Lionblaze discovers Hollyleaf still alive, he does not let her run away again and takes her back to ThunderClan, where the two littermates reconcile. When Hollyleaf sacrifices herself in the Battle with the Dark Forest, Lionblaze grieves for his sister, but is glad that she died a loyal ThunderClan warrior’s death. Cinderheart :Lionblaze began to grow affection for Cinderheart when they were training Dovepaw and Ivypaw together. They often tease each other and take walks together, and eventually begin to become more than friends. When Lionblaze singlehandedly drives a fox off of ThunderClan territory and returns covered in blood, Cinderheart is worried about him and tries to get him to go to the medicine den. Lionblaze then reveals that he is part of a prophecy and cannot be hurt. Cinderheart is stunned and thinks that this means they cannot have a relationship because of his destiny. After this, Cinderheart treats Lionblaze with awe and amazement, but also often warns him not to accidentally kill somebody, not knowing how to handle his power. This frustrates Lionblaze. To prove he isn’t controlled by his power, he provokes a ShadowClan patrol and allows himself to be badly injured, though Cinderheart is only disgusted, much to Lionblaze's dismay. When Cinderheart discovers her past life as Cinderpelt, she is confused on who she is and wether she should be a medicine cat or a warrior. Lionblaze encourages her to choose her own destiny, and Cinderpelt’s spirit separates from Cinderheart and Cinderheart and Lionblaze get back together. They have many kits, and enjoy life as mates. When Lionblaze is outed as a codebreaker, Cinderheart is distraught and tries to defend him. Heathertail :At his first Gathering as an apprentice, Lionpaw meets Heatherpaw. He develops a strong liking of her, and enjoys her playful and cocky attitude. The two begin to sneak out at night to meet each other in the tunnels, pretending to be members of their own Clan named DarkClan. However, Lionpaw realizes that he must be loyal to his Clan, and stops the meetings with Heathertail. After Lionblaze starts training in the Dark Forest with Tigerstar, he has a run-in with Heathertail during WindClan’s attack on ThunderClan in the tunnels. He frightens everybody by saying that they are enemies forever, and almost killing Heathertail and her mentor, Crowfeather. After this, Lionblaze has constant night terrors of killing Heathertail and being unable to control his power. Although Lionblaze still holds some affection for the WindClan she-cat, he does not act on it, and Heathertail acts cold and with disgust toward him. No longer spending time with Heathertail, Lionblaze's perception of her warped. Becoming a scapegoat for his own dark insecurities, he silently suspects her of wanting to kill him in revenge. He also blames her for the tunnels collapsing on Hollyleaf, due to her discovering them. Over time, the two eventually move on, including getting new mates, though Lionblaze briefly feared Cinderheart would be a repeat of Heathertail. Breezepelt :Lionblaze and Breezepelt were paternal half-brothers and initially shared an extremely hostile relationship due to the fact that Breezepelt believed Lionblaze was one of the reasons Crowfeather did not love him, and developed a pure hatred towards his half-brother in return. Lionblaze reciprocated it and the two were bitter enemies for many years. During the great battle, Lionblaze is attacked by Breezepelt who intends to kill him, but is stopped by Crowfeather who forces his son away. :During Crowfeather's Trial, Lionblaze and Breezepelt are shown to completely resent and hate one another, both refusing to interact and spewing insults whenever possible. Later on, Lionblaze is overwhelmed by Stoats, and is saved by Breezepelt, which results in the two uncomfortably sharing a moment, before going back to fighting. After the battle, Lionblaze thanks him, but asks why, reminding Breezepelt that he wanted him dead. Breezepelt admits that he should not have listened to the Place of No Stars, and should be loyal to the Clans. :At a gathering, Lionblaze stands up to Rowanclaw and supports Breezepelt, openly forgiving him and tells the ShadowClan deputy that if he can forgive the cat who wanted him dead, then Rowanclaw has no excuse to not forgive the dark forest trainees. Years later, Lionblaze and Breezepelt encounter one another on a patrol. Lionblaze dips his head respectfully to his half-brother before joining the rest of his patrol. Ashfur :When Ashfur was made Lionblaze’s mentor, he was still angry at Squirrelflight for choosing Brambleclaw over him and wanted to get revenge. He trains Lionblaze relentlessly and with claws unsheathed. He gets easily frustrated with Lionblaze if he doesn’t learn a battle move immediately or catch every piece of prey, and the two do not form the usual bond between mentor and apprentice. However, Lionblaze appreciates his mentor’s tough training, as it made him a better fighter. After Lionblaze is made a warrior, he still wants Ashfur to teach him to battle, and the two toms have a fight and seriously wound each other. Shortly after this, Ashfur reveals his true indifference towards Lionblaze, only valuing him as a tool to hurt Squirrelflight. He tries to kill Lionblaze and his siblings in a fire, but ends up keeping them alive when he learns that they are not Squirrelflight’s kits, thinking her secret being revealed would hurt Squirrelflight more. Lionblaze threatens to fight Ashfur if he reveals the secret at the Gathering, but Ashfur doesn't take him seriously. After Ashfur is found dead on the night of the Gathering, Lionblaze isn't really affected by his mentor's murder, admitting it was the only way to seal Ashfur’s jaws and keep the secret from coming out. Dovewing and Ivypool :Lionblaze was Dovewing’s mentor, and when he discovered that Dovewing was the third cat, he helped her learn how to use her powers. Lionblaze trains Dovewing well, and is proud when she becomes a warrior. When Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Dovewing learn that Ivypool is training with the Dark Forest, the convince her to spy on the Dark Forest for them. Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Ivypool and Dovewing all fight in the battle with the Dark Forest, but after that, when their powers are revoked, they lead separate lives and have different destinies. Fernsong, Sorrelstripe, Hollytuft, Snaptooth, Spotfur, and Flywhisker :Lionblaze loves his kits, and is proud of them. Notes and references }} Category:Personality and relationships pages